Busy
Busy is a song from Calling All Engines!. Lyrics :We're﻿ busy so busy, :Our wheels don't touch the ground, :Dizzy we're dizzy, :With rushing round and round, :It's pulling this and shunting that, :No Sir, Yes Sir Topham Hatt, :We'll go here and there and back, :We're busy, busy, busy. :We're﻿ busy so busy, :Preparing all the sights, :The Windmill, the Seaside, :Just two of our delights, :We might be here, We might be there, :Not a second we can spare, :Now that summer's in the air, :We're busy, busy, busy. :Every night it's time to take a rest, :at Tidmouth Sheds, :The place we love the best, :Our boilers cool, all is peace but then, :It's rise and shine, look at the time, :'cos off we go again :We're﻿ busy so busy, :So many things to do, :Huffing and puffing, :It's work the whole day through, :Pick up workmen from the Docks, :'Where's that toolkit?' :'Where's that box?' :Just keep working round the clock, :We're busy, busy, busy. :We take supplies, way up in the hills, :To Sodor Bridge, a very special thrill :The air's so cool. :Look at the view but then, :The whistle blows, It's time to go :So here we go again! :We're﻿ busy so busy, :Our wheels don't touch the ground, :Dizzy we're dizzy, :With rushing round and round, :It's pulling this and shunting that, :No Sir, Yes Sir Topham Hatt, :We'll go here and there and back, :We're busy, busy, :Busy, busy, busy, busy, busy! :We're﻿ busy so busy, :Preparing all the sights, :The Windmill, the Seaside, :Just two of our delights, :We might be here, We might be there, :Not a second we can spare, :Now that summer's in the air, :We're busy, busy, busy :Busy, dizzy, dizzy, dizzy, dizzy, :Wishy wizzy, izzy dizzy, :Busy, busy, busy Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Sir Topham Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling * The Refreshment Lady * Sodor Brass Band * Toad (faceless) Episodes * Calling All Engines! * Thomas and the Tuba * Percy's New Whistle * Henry and the Wishing Tree * James Gets a New Coat * Percy's Big Mistake * Edward the Great * Thomas and the Circus * Halloween * You Can Do it, Toby! * Chickens to School * Too Hot for Thomas * Percy and the Magic Carpet * Thomas and the Rainbow * Respect for Gordon * Toby Feels Left Out * Thomas and the Firework Display * Thomas Tries His Best * Thomas' New Trucks Learning Segments * Delivering the Flour * How Does Emily Get to the Station? * Helping One Another * Sharing * The Children Wait For Gordon * What Makes Percy Feel Better? Deleted Scenes * Henry and the Wishing Tree - An extended shot of Henry puffing through the forest. * Percy's Big Mistake: ** An extended shot of James, Thomas, and Edward sleeping. ** An alternate shot of Thomas and Percy at Tidmouth Sheds. * Edward the Great: ** An extended wide shot of Gordon passing Edward. ** An extended close-up shot of Edward. * You Can Do it, Toby! - A deleted close-up of Toby tired going up Gordon's Hill. * Thomas and the Rainbow - A deleted scene of Percy passing the old castle. * Calling All Engines! ** A deleted scene of Thomas passing by Gordon and James while rolling his eyes. ** A deleted scene of Gordon passing by Bulgy's Bridge. ** A deleted scene of Percy pulling flatbeds of paint in the yards. ** A deleted scene of Thomas pulling trucks by Kellsthorpe. ** A deleted scene of Emily passing by The Windmill. ** A deleted scene of Sir Topham Hatt hanging out of Thomas' cab in his pyjamas (Short Version) ** A deleted scene of Percy passing by Gordon while rolling his eyes. ** A deleted scene of Edward pulling flatbeds of pipes. ** A deleted scene of repairmen going inside Annie. ** A deleted scene of Thomas at Brendam Docks with some repairmen. ** A deleted close-up of repairmen at Brendam. ** A deleted close-up of the repairmen toolbox. ** A deleted scene of Emily pulling trucks by Kellsthorpe. ** A deleted scene of Percy and Gordon leaving Maithwaite. ** A deleted scene of Emily passing by James while rolling his eyes. Trivia * An extended version of this song featuring lyrics and ninth season footage can be seen on the UK DVD, Songs from Sodor. In Other Languages Home Video Releases UK * Calling All Engines! * Songs from Sodor US * Calling All Engines! AUS * Calling All Engines! * Songs from Sodor JPN * Song and Story: Sing Fun * With Thomas: Work and Dance!! TWN * Thomas and Friends Sing-a-Long 3 (Taiwanese DVD) Gallery File:BusyJapaneseTitleCard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:RespectforGordon1.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow82.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus39.png File:JamesGetsaNewCoat55.png File:CallingAllEngines!18.png|(Short Version) File:ChickensToSchool67.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut1.png File:TooHotForThomas32.png File:CallingAllEngines!19.png File:EngineRollcall14.png File:EngineRollcall15.png File:CallingAllEngines!20.png File:JamesGetsaNewCoat39.png File:JamesGetsaNewCoat40.png File:Busy2.png File:CallingAllEngines!541.png File:Busy3.png File:Busy10.png File:TooHotforThomas73.png File:Busy4.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus5.png File:Busy5.png File:ThomasandtheTuba75.png File:Busy26.png File:Percy'sBigMistake89.png File:Busy6.png File:Busy1.png File:TooHotForThomas62.png|Percy and the Fat Controller File:TooHotForThomas63.png File:ThomasTriesHisBest2.png File:CallingAllEngines!10.png|(Short Version) File:CallingAllEngines!21.png|James, Thomas, and Edward File:Halloween67.png File:Halloween68.png File:Percy'sBigMistake90.png|(Short Version) File:Percy'sBigMistake81.png File:Percy'sBigMistake3.png File:Percy'sBigMistake4.png File:Percy'sBigMistake55.png File:Busy7.png File:Busy8.png File:Busy9.png File:Busy11.png File:CallingAllEngines!491.png File:CallingAllEngines!492.png File:CallingAllEngines!22.png File:CallingAllEngines!493.png File:EdwardtheGreat51.png File:EdwardtheGreat52.png File:EdwardtheGreat38.jpg File:Busy20.png File:TooHotForThomas18.png File:TooHotForThomas19.png File:TooHotForThomas2.png File:Emily'sNewRouteDeletedScene.png File:Busy14.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree5.png File:Patience14.png File:Busy15.png File:CallingAllEngines!489.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle84.png File:Busy16.png File:YouCanDoit,Toby!16.jpg File:Busy17.png File:Busy18.png File:Busy24.png File:Busy19.png File:CallingAllEngines!23.png File:Busy21.png File:EdwardtheGreat53.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay9.png File:Emily(Song)6.png|(Short Version) File:Busy12.png File:PercyandtheMagicCarpet14.jpg File:Busy22.png File:Busy23.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree6.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks1.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks2.png Music Video File:Busy - Music Video File:Busy - Calling All Engines Version Music Video Category:Songs